Galactic Militia: Phoenix's Trail
by DonnieF
Summary: The year is 2047, and humans have just launched their first FTL starship ever, but things go wrong as they begin their exploration, and have to save Earth before a war could start, based off the Galactic Militia series by me.
1. Chapter 1: Takeoff

**Author's Notes: This is a story based off a series I've been working on for quite a bit of time now, but I cannot post it here because all of the stories are chat-based or script-based (which is prohibited here). This story takes place in 28 years before one of the stories, called "Vega 9", and this is going to be a short story so I know that the size of each chapter is going to be lacking, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :) -Donnie**

Chapter 1: Takeoff

"Status?" Scotty Fullen inquired, sitting down in a seat in the middle of the room.

"Everything checks out, I assure you," A voice calls, Scotty turns around to see his father in the doorway to the turbolift.

"Admiral," Scotty replies.

"I've known you all your life, Captain. I'm sure you can refer to me as your "dad"," Donnie chuckles as he approaches the chair.

"I'm sure. What are you doing on the Phoenix?"

"UNSP Command asked me to tag along for the ride of the first intersteller vessel built by man, I just couldn't resist," Donnie smiles.

"I see; well take a seat, it's gonna be a bumpy ride!" Donnie could hear the hint of humor in Scotty's voice.

"Just 'cause I'm gettin' old doesn't mean I can't take it, I'm only fifty-two years old, I ain't that old yet!" Donnie chuckles as he takes a seat at the Comm post.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road. Lieutenant Shad Laux, engage the rocket propulsion drives, let's get this ship's fat arse into space," Scotty orders.

"Aye, Cap'n. Prepping rocket drives," Shad calls from the Helm.

"UNSP Command reports the launch is a go, they are releasing the landing clamps," Commander Necole Foxwell calls from her post at the science station.

"Understood. Lieutenant, are you ready to get this ship airborne?" Scotty asks.

"Yes, sir," Shad replies.

"...Engage," At that, there was a slight kick, and then the entire ship shook as the rockets began to thrust the massive ship upward.

The ship lifted from the ground, steadily increasing in altitude, and finally, the rockets gave out and detached themselves from the ship, and propelled themselves back towards the launch site.

The ship began to lose speed, and a second later, the sublight engines kicked in, propelling the ship upward once again, and then several minutes later, the ship reached the edge of the exosphere, and finally broke into the full vacuum of space.

"We have liftoff!" Shad gasps from the conn.

"..This is a historic moment, my son. The first FTL ship ever built by humanity, and it just broke the atmosphere of its creator," Donnie states.

"It's only the beginning. Lieutenant, set a course for Mars."

"Course set, engage the FTL drive?" Shad asked.

"Engage," Scotty turns back to Donnie, "Shall we "catch up" in my ready room?"

"If you wish," Donnie replied, and followed Scotty to the ready room.

* * *

"I guarantee you, man. This is gonna be one hell of a adventure," Shad said to his friend in the mess hall.

"You said that back when we were on the Enterprise," Ashlea Diseth replied.

"Ah, the Enterprise. One of the oldest working space shuttles in the UNSP," Shad smiles.

"I doubt it could make it to the United Nations Space Station now, it's too battered," Ashlea stated. Shad smirks and takes a sip of his drink.

"You never know, with a few modifications that thing can probably make it, after all, the shuttle used to go to the station back when it was still called the ISS."

"Enjoying your food?" Raphael Grippen asks as he took a seat and sat with the other two.

"The chef makes some interesting dishes," Shad comments.

"Don't let him hear you say that, you'll hurt his feelings," Ashlea scolded.

"Yes Ma'am. So, Raphael, how's things in Engineering, I hear that FTL Engine is quite a beauty," Shad laughs.

"She's gorgeous alright, the hum she makes can get quite annoying though," Raphael answered. Ashlea shakes her head, and leaves.

"Did I say something wrong?" Raphael asked, concerned.

"Nah, she just can't stand men referring to inanimate objects as a 'she'," He laughs.

"Hmm, perhaps she shouldn't work with us then?" A smirk appears on Raphael's face.

"Perhaps."


	2. Chapter 2: Mars

Chapter 2: Mars

"Captain, we're coming out of FTL above Mars," Shad calls from the Helm. Scotty stands up and walks up to the helm.

"Is the shuttle-bay ready?" He asked.

"We finished prepping the shuttle-bay for use last night, sir," Shad replied.

"Good, come with me. Raphael, Ashlea, and Donnie, let's go," The five of them enter the turbolift, and head down.

A few minutes later, the turbolift stops on deck 7, right in front of the Shuttle-bay. Lieutenant William Melchor was waiting for them.

"Captain, your shuttle is ready for departure," William states.

"Good, let's get aboard," They embark onto the shuttle.

"All systems check out green, we're ready to leave," Shad reports.

"Get us out of here," The floor beneath the shuttle opened, and in the clamp that was holding the shuttle in place, disengaged, allowing the shuttle to descend out of the launch-bay door.

"The atmosphere is still unbreathable, Captain. We will need to use the environmental suits," Raphael called from a console at the back of the shuttle.

"Understood. Everyone get suited up, none of you are going to want to miss out on the first people to stand on Mars!" Scotty laughed and they all went to the back of the shuttle to get the EV-suits, with the exception of Shad, who was piloting still. After everyone else got suited up, Donnie took over at the

helm and allowed Shad to go get suited up.

"Two thousand meters, we're almost down," Shad reports.

"Take us down, gently," Scotty replies.

"I will try," Shad turns around, and smirks.

The shuttle came down onto the ground, but not without a slight jolt from the landing, "What did I tell you about bringing us down gently?" Scotty asked.

"You did? I don't recall," Shad smiles again.

Scotty gets up and slaps the kid on the back, "You're lucky I like you, Lieutenant, otherwise you'd get sent back to Earth in a escape pod," Scotty laughed and helped the Lieutenant up. Shortly afterwards, Donnie opened the hatch and jumped out onto the surface of the planet.

"Lookie there, Dad. You were the inventer of the FTL Drive and also the first man on Mars, lucky basterd," Scotty says as he jumps out of the hatch.

"I'm just that lucky, aren't I?" Donnie replies while he grabs a rock, "Hey look, it's the Rover!" He throws the rock at the rover, damaging it further than it already was from decades of use on the planet.

"Destruction of property, that's nice, Dad," Scotty laughs.

"Not like the UNSP was gonna use it anytime soon," Donnie shoots back.

"I guess so."

"Captain," Shad calls from the shuttle.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, do you think we'll ever terraform Mars?"

"If Donnie has anything to do with it, I'm sure it'd be done within the next decade," Scotty replied.

"You're right about that, this dustball is gonna be a gorgeous green world when I'm done with it!" Donnie laughs.

"Good luck with that," Scotty replies. He picks up a rock, and scans it with a scanner he took out of his pocket. A minute later his communicator beeps.

"Scotty," Scotty said when he got out his communicator.

"Captain, UNSP Command have just contacted us, they say we need to head for Pluto, something that they have detected," Necole reported.

"Understood," He turns back to the others, "Pack up your camping bags, we're going back to the Phoenix."

"Trouble?" Donnie asked.

"Nah, but UNSP Command has given us a mission," Scotty replied, hopping up into the hatch of the shuttle, and got aboard.

"Fine, mkay guys, let's go," The rest of them get aboard and take off, heading back to the Phoenix.


	3. Chapter 3: Strange Readings

Chapter 3: Strange Readings

"We're approaching Pluto, Captain," Necole called from her post.

"Drop of out of FTL, full sensor sweep," Scotty ordered.

"Aye," Shad replied, he pushed a few buttons, and the viewscreen changed, to show the small icy planet, and its moon.

"Engaging sensor sweep," Necole reported, "Uh, sir.. there's a ship out there!"

"A ship? Did the UNSP build another ship without telling me? The treachery!" Scotty was furious.

"No sir, this isn't of human origin," Necole responded.

"What? It's alien?" Donnie asked, excitedly, "First day in the new realm and we've already met a alien species!"

"And judging by the size of it, there's a huge chance it isn't friendly," Necole said, the fear was apparent in the room.

"Put it onscreen," Scotty ordered, a button beeped and all of a sudden there was a massive ship in front of them.

"I'm not detecting any metal on that ship, it's purely organic, and it's glowing a odd color by the looks of it," Shad called from the helm.

"Hail it," Scotty said.

"...No response. Sir, the ship is coming toward us!" Shad exclaimed.

"Get us out of here, as fast as this thing can go!" Scotty yelled, at that, Shad turned the ship around and went into FTL.

"Shit, it's following us," Donnie said after he checked the sensors.

"And lemme guess, it's gaining on us?" Scotty replied.

"How'd you guess?" Donnie shot back sarcastically.

"Captain's instincts? Shad, can we get any more juice out of the engines?"

"We're overheating them just going this fast, sir," Shad replied.

"Damn, I'm guessing the cannons weren't installed before we left Earth?" Scotty asked Donnie.

"They were only able to install one, they didn't think we'd run into trouble out here; I supposed they thought we might need one to blast asteroids out of the way."

"It'll have to do, charge up that cannon, perhaps we can distract them enough to get away," Scotty called back to Raphael.

"Cannon charged, firing... Damn, it has some kind of shielding around it, the cannon can't penetrate it," Raphael called back.

"I'm not losing this ship to a bunch of aliens, is that Titan there?" He points to a small moon, by Saturn.

"Yeah, what you got in mind?" Donnie asked.

"Shad, set a course for Titan, Saturn's rings should shield us from its sensors."

"Aye sir, I will put us on the dark side of the moon," He replies, a few minutes later they come out of FTL in front of Titan, and a minute later they got into position.

"...The ship passed Saturn, we're safe," Necole reported.

"We have another problem though," Donnie called back.

"What?" Scotty asked him.

"It's going after Earth."


	4. Chapter 4: Zero Hour

Chapter 4: Zero Hour

"Earth?" Scotty asked, wide eyed.

"Their course suggests no other location," Donnie replied.

"Damn, is there any way we can destroy that thing?"

"If we install the remaining cannons and reconfigure the plasma matrix, we might be able to do some damage," Raphael replied.

"Do it, we'd reconvene after the cannons are installed," Scotty finished, and sat down in his seat.

* * *

"Raphael, how's them cannons?" Shad asked as he entered the armory.

"4 out of the 5 uninstalled cannons have been fitted, but this last one is being a pain in the ass, we're is having some problems with the plasma generator," Raphael replied.

"The generator, hmm... have you tried updating the generator's core?" Shad asked.

"First thing I did, didn't work."

"Reconfigure the generator then? I'm sure it's set on a bad frequency," Shad replied.

"Hmm, that might work. Since when did you become a tactical officer?" He asked, surprised.

"I come from a family of engineers and tacs, stuff like this is second nature," Shad said, taking a look at the cannon.

Raphael opened the cannon's control panel, and began to reconfigure the cannon, in a few minutes it was operational.

"Shad, you're a fucking genius," Raphael gasped.

"Just doin' my job, let's get that thing installed."

* * *

"All the cannons have been installed and are ready to go at the drop of a hat," Raphael states.

"Good, how long till we reach the alien ship?" Scotty asked.

"An hour, sir," Shad replied.

"Make sure the crew is ready then, we're coming out of this, alive."

_An hour later..._

"The ship is in visual range," Shad called.

"Put it onscreen and charge the cannons," Scotty ordered.

"We're entering weapons range, firing cannons," Raphael called.

"Damn, little effect!" Shad cried out.

"Keep firing, we have to destroy that thing!" Scotty ordered.

"Scotty, can I see you in the ready room?" Donnie asked his son.

"Sure, let's go," The two get up from their seats and go to the ready room.

"What do you need?" Scotty asked.

"I have a solution to our problem, but you're not going to like it," Donnie replied.

"What is it?"

"We sacrifice the ship," Donnie stated, "Get everyone to the escape pods and set the ship on a collision course for the alien vessel."

"Sacrifice the ship? You must be going crazy, old man," Scotty gasped, "She's the UNSP's ONLY FTL-capable ship!"

"There will be more, but if we can't do damage with weapons, maybe we can do damage with mass."

"I'll keep it under consideration, now let's get out to the bridge," At that there was a huge jolt, knocking the two over.

"Scotty to bridge, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"The alien ship is firing back, sir! And it's weapons pack a punch!" Shad replied.

"We just lost sickbay.. and secondary engineering!" Raphael called as Scotty and Donnie reenter the bridge.

"Increase power to the hull polarization, we need to last a bit longer!"

There was a another massive jolt as several more of the alien's cannons bear down on the ship.

"Damn it. Everyone get to the escape pods! We have no choice but to sacrifice the ship to save Earth," Scotty called the order.

"Sacrifice the ship?" Shad gasped.

"Get moving, Lieutenant! Donnie help these people to the escape pods!"

"Mkay, c'mon guys," Everyone on the bridge enters the turbolift. Scotty walks to the helm and plots a collision course. And as he did, a message on the helm came up.

"Auto-Pilot destroyed, manual overide only," A computer voice said.

Scotty sat down, silent.

"Donnie is everyone in the escape pods?" Scotty called over his communicator.

"Yes, our pod is waiting for us, the rest have launched," Donnie replied.

"Get out of here," Scotty ordered.

"I'm not leaving without you, Scotty."

"Do it! The auto-pilot has been disabled, _someone _has got to fly this thing!"

"I'm a fucking Admiral, son. I can order you to come here."

"This is one order I will have to break, get in that fucking pod and go, I don't need two lives on my conscience," Scotty finished.

"...Alright. Goodbye, Scott," Donnie's voice lowered as he cut the line.

"Goodbye," Scotty replied to himself, "Computer, has Admiral Fullen's escape pod launched?"

"Affirmative," The computer replies.

"Good, set a collision course for the back half of the ship, I will manually steer the ship if we get off-course."

* * *

Donnie looked out the rear mirror at the Phoenix, which just activated it's sublight engines.

"You're a fool, Scotty. But a damned good Captain," Donnie says out loud.

The Phoenix closed the gap between it and the alien vessel quickly, and finally, there was a flash of white light as the two ships came into contact, and the Phoenix exploded. Donnie watched as the alien ship began to glow massively, and finally explode, pushing the escape pods, jerking everyone in them around.

"Is everyone okay?" Donnie called over the comm.

"Admiral, is the Cap'n with you? He's not with us!" Shad asked.

Donnie is silent for a minute, "Scotty didn't make it out, Laux," He said finally.

"Understood," Shad replied, sadness in his voice.

"Everyone set a course for Earth, a sublight ship might find us before we arrive," Donnie ordered out.

He pushed a few buttons on his console and sent the pod toward Sol 3, and home.


	5. Chapter 5: Condolences

Chapter 5: Condolences

Donnie was sleeping when all of a sudden, the comm starts beeping.

"Wha-?" Donnie slowly picks himself up and then goes to the comm. A hail.

"Admiral Fullen," Donnie states.

"Admiral Fullen, long time no see," A voice called.

"Stefan Sully?" Donnie asked, puzzled.

"Yep, we have the rest of your escape pods on board and are on course to yours, be there in a few minutes," Sully replied.

"Good to see you, man," Donnie replied.

"You too, old man," Sully replied, and cut the channel.

A few minutes later a medium sized ship appeared, and his escape pod was tractored into the hangar bay. A few seconds later, Donnie got up and unlocked the hatch, exiting the pod.

"Donnie!" Stefan's voice called, he turned to see Sully coming up to him.

"Stefan! The Phoenix is gone," Donnie states.

"I know, we saw your lightshow you guys left, was quite a display," Stefan replied.

"Let's get back to Earth, UNSP Command needs to be informed of this incident, and that we might have alien invaders in the near future."

"Already on it, we set a course a few minutes ago, we should be arriving in a day," Stefan replied.

"I guess that's that, can you show me to my quarters, being cramped up in a pod isn't exactly luxury sleeping."

"Sure, this way."

* * *

_UNSP Command HQ, Miami, Florida, September 2nd, 2047; 3 days after the incident..._

"We mourn the death of Captain Scott Stanton Fullen, and the loss of the Phoenix. Earth's first FTL ship will definitely not be the last. As a survivor of this incident, Vice Admiral Donnie Fullen has volunteered to speak now," Stefan speeched, Donnie got up from his seat, and walked up to the stage, in his uniform with his newly Vice Admiral pennant was displayed on the neck of his shirt.

"We've lost nearly 30 people during the incident out there, including my son, who gave his life to save humanity from this threat. That shouldn't discourage us from continuing to struggle our way into interstellar life, in fact, it should strengthen it! If those aliens decide to come back, we must be ready, and so I'm proud to present the Scotty Program, with the construction of shipyards above our world, and the construction of new ships in which will defend our home. Captain Scotty would be proud to see this program become successful, and that we start colonizing our system," Donnie started.

"Excuse me, Admiral. I have a question," A new reporter called.

"Mkay."

"Do you know anything about these aliens? Say a name or where they come from?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not, but the ship looked nomadic, so I would call them Nomads," Donnie replied.

"Thank you, sir."

"Any other questions?"

There was a brief moment of silence.

"Mkays, back to work people, we got a fleet to build!"

The end...

**Author's Notes: Forgot to add this after I finished this chapter, but thanks for reading the story :). If you'd like to read more of the stories from this series head here: ?f=25 This is where future stories will be posted (unless they're in prose, which I will also post here on . Enjoy and comment if you can, it helps me make these stories better! :D**

**-DonnieF**


End file.
